flanaganfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranger Training
displayed amazing talents as a ranger.]]To become a ranger, apprentices must go through five years of vigorous training to bring them up to the high standard required of King's Rangers. Choosing Apprentices are chosen by rangers who have been fully-fledged rangers for a few years so they feel ready to have apprentices. The ranger will observe the potential apprentice without them realising it to discern whether or not they would make a good Ranger. If they meet up to the standard then the Ranger will ask them to become an apprentice and if they accept, they will be trained. Training I'nitial Training' To start off with apprentices learn the history and formation of the Ranger Corps during the reign of King Herbert, they will then be taught about the various weapons which are used by rangers such as the bow, saxe and throwing knives, and strikers. They will also be taught about tracking,camouflage and concealment, being able to move unseen. After being taught the basics in that area they will be given a mottled camouflage cloak and taught to use that to aid concealment. After a few weeks of training in these areas they will then be given a ranger horse and taught to take care of it and learn the different signals and routines which help the ranger when they are fully qualified. 'Assessment' After several months of initial training the apprentice is then taken to the Gathering Grounds to be assessed by other rangers to decide if the apprentice is ready to be given his bronze oakleaf which will mean he is ready to start to undergo more intensive training. If the apprentice passes the tests which will involve things like demonstration of archery techniques using a recurve bow, knife skills and concealment etc. They will be given the bronze oakleaf and, after returning to their relative fiefs will be trained further. 'Further Training' From then on the ranger's training steps up a pace, they learn the secret codes used by Rangers and Couriers to communicate, battle tactics, leadership skills and more besides. They also need to develop a high level of fitness and learn to push themselves, a mentallity which is needed. When they are ready the apprentice will be given a longbow in place of their recurve bow. From then on they will graduate to stronger longbows. Some rangers such as Halt and Will have managed to be able to use incredibly powerful longbows which take great strength and technique to use. During their time training the apprentices will gradually be given more and more responsability and join their mentor on missions throughout the Fief and one rare occasions outside the fief and even abroad. They also help their mentors with paperwork that needs to be completed, a less glamarous aspect of life as a Ranger. 'Weapons' Rangers must be able to use several weapons very well, most of all the bow, first the recurve and then the longbow. As this is a weapon that takes years of dedication to learn how to use well, Rangers are not usually able to learn how to use other weapons such as the sword though Gilan was, unusually, allowed to because he was so good with the sword before becoming a Ranger. Beside the longbow they also learn how to use strikers, saxe knives and throwing knives as well as self defence with fists and kicks which is useful for close quarters combat. List of Ranger weapons: *Longbow *Recurve Bow *Strikers *Saxe Knife *Throwing Knives Silver Oakleaf silver oakleaf]]After the period of five years training the apprentice is given a silver oakleaf symbolizing his full entry into the corps. The ranger commandant plays down the ceremony to stop the apprentices from getting a big head at the last minute, Crowley does this in Erak's Ransom to Will and then in The Kings of Clonmel to two new rangers. They will then be assigned to their respective fiefs if a ranger has retired. If there are no fiefs avaliable they will be positioned at Castle Araluen to help Crowley then when a fief needs a ranger they will be moved there. Category:Training Category:Misc. Articles